


If Only In My Dreams

by FivePips



Series: 12+ Fics of Christmas 2018 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boxing Day, Christmaas, Fluff, M/M, doctor sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FivePips/pseuds/FivePips
Summary: Sirius had a long, hard day at work and missed Christmas celebrations. But Teddy, Remus, and Snuffles didn't want him to miss out so they give him even a better gift.





	If Only In My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> siriuslygreyeyed's prompt: Fluffy domestic Boxing day prompt: After an emotional and exhausting day being on duty at the hospital, Sirius (who’s a doctor) comes home to Remus and Snuffles in the early hours of boxing Day
> 
> I added Teddy too because I haven’t written any Teddy into these fics, which makes me sad.

Barely able to keep his eyes open, Sirius entered his flat with a sigh of relief. His shift had been draining and an emotional rollercoaster from start to finish. All he wanted to do was curl up and sleep for 10 hours. He knew that wouldn’t be possible because Teddy and Snuffles would be looking for his attention but he knew he could try for a little bit. Not that he could complain because he loved Teddy and the dog and wouldn’t ask for them to leave him alone ever. He did have three whole days off now and wanted to enjoy Boxing Day and the next few but he needed to shut his eyes first.

Sirius kicked off his shoes and dropped his jacket in the entryway of the flat in a way he knew Remus would complain about later then walked through the living room quietly. Some of the fairy lights were still shining in the living room, not the ones on the trees though. The tree caught his eyes for other reasons. Underneath their tree all the gifts were still untouched in their pretty wrapping paper and their stockings were full and still hanging over the mantle. Sirius frowned, he had assumed they would do these things yesterday.

Taking a risk, he stuck his head into the room Teddy stayed in when he was his dads and not with Fleur and Tonks. They were lucky to get him the week of Christmas this year. Sirius was upset that he was missing Christmas with him though. But, inside the room the six year old was nowhere to be seen. Sirius wondered, wildly, for a moment if Teddy and Remus had gone elsewhere to celebrate the day.

Of course, that wasn’t what happened. He opened the door to his room to find Teddy curled up on his side on the edge of Remus’ side of the bed with Snuffles, their great big black dog, at his feet. Remus was in the middle of the bed, a foot on Snuffle’s body and The Christmas Carol still in his hand but resting on Sirius’ side of the king bed. The fairy lights they had strung up in their room gave a soft glow in the dark of the early morning. Sirius smiled for a moment at the image of his family.

Remus stirred as Sirius changed into his PJ bottoms and old shirt. “Hi baby,” He whispered in a tired voice.

“Hi Moony,” Sirius whispered back as he got into bed. He removed the book from Remus’ hand and set it on his nightstand.

“Merry Christmas,” Remus brushed his lips across his cheek.

“It’s Boxing Day,” Sirius moved so he was basically whispering in Remus’ ear. He didn’t want to wake Teddy just yet.

“No, you see, Teddy and I decided that it’s Christmas Day for us.” Remus smiled sleepily, wrapping his arms around Sirius’ waist. “It’s our first Christmas together as a family. Our first as a married couple, so we’re celebrating together today.”

Sirius felt tears welling in his eyes.

“Oh, babe,” Remus laughed softly before kissing Sirius’ cheeks.

“It was just a long day and I thought I was missing out on everything I was looking forward to this Christmas.”

“You missed the Potter’s, obviously, but you didn’t miss our Christmas. I’m sorry you had a hard day.”

Sirius shook his head, “It’s — I just lost someone and I had to tell the family on bloody Christmas Day.”

Remus said nothing because he knew when to say something and when not to say something. Instead, he just held on to Sirius and rubbed his back and kissed his tears away. It wasn’t the first person Sirius had lost. He had been practicing for a few years now, it was apart of the job but that didn’t make it any easier. It also was always worse on important days of the year like Christmas.

“I need some sleep.”

“It’s nearly five in the morning, please, get some. I’ll try to keep Teddy from waking you for at least a few hours.” Remus kissed him, slowly and linger against his lips. “I love you and you’re amazing.”

Sirius smiled as he drifted off to sleep with Remus’ arms wrapped around him.

***

“Dad, please, can we please open them now?”

“No, Ted, in a bit, when Pads wakes up. Come on, I told you to stay out there while I got the book.”

Sirius stayed very still because he wasn’t sure he was ready to wake up yet. He cracked an eye open to see Remus near his nightstand as he heard Teddy run off down the hall.

“Go back to sleep,” Remus whispered, taking the book from the nightstand.

“What time is it?”

“10.”

Sirius sat up and Remus frowned, “It’s fine, that’s enough sleep for now. I’ll take a nap later.” He rubbed a hand over his face as he heard a pair of small feet come running down the hallway.

“Padfoot!” Teddy called out as he launched himself into the room then onto the bed.

Sirius hugged the boy tight, “Hey, mini, how are you?”

“Good! Dad made you cinnamon rolls and said I could have one.”

“Brilliant, come on then, let’s go,” Sirius got out of bed, still holding on to Teddy. He was going to be sad when the boy no longer could be carried or wanted to be carried.

They sat down by the tree and Remus went to make Sirius a cup of coffee. They went on to sort through their stockings before the gifts under the tree once Remus came in with the coffee and treat. Sirius was so happy to watch Teddy and Remus open their gifts. He loved the joy on Teddy’s face and he loved how Remus rolled his eyes when Sirius got him the perfect gift.

“Thank you Padfoot,” Teddy smiled, hugging the football to his chest.

“You’re going to be the next big superstar, Ted.”

“I hope so!”

Sirius played with Teddy before having another cup of coffee and another cinnamon roll. After, they played some more with every single toy that Sirius and Remus and Santa had given him.

By one in the afternoon, Sirius was exhausted again and it seemed that Teddy was too. Remus suggested a movie and Teddy picked (Christmas Chronicles for the millionth time — at least it was good). Sirius and Teddy snuggled up on the sofa as Remus went to cleaning the flat and preparing dinner.

When Sirius woke up again, Remus was sitting on the floor watching some show in telly. Teddy was still snoring next to him. Sirius reached out and ran his fingers through Remus’ curly hair. “I’m so lucky.”

“I know you are.” Remus said, turning to look at him.

“I never thought I’d have this. Sometimes I don’t think I deserve this.”

“You deserve every bit of it.” Remus kissed him on the temple. “Every bloody bit, love.”

“Moony, thank you for waiting.”

“It was partly his idea too. We sat down to open gifts and he started to cry because he wanted you here. So, we decided together that we’d wait.”

Sirius wanted to start crying again as he did in the morning. “He’s too sweet.”

“I really don’t know where he gets it from,” Remus shook his head.

“You’re sweet when you want to be. You’re always sweet with me.”

“Shh, no one can know I’m a big softie.” Remus kissed him again as Teddy rolled over.

“Dad, is it time to eat yet?” Teddy asked then yawned loudly.

“Almost, Teddy.” Remus mussed up Teddy’s curls.

“Sirius, can you play another game with me?”

“Of course, Teddy.” Sirius smiled as Teddy went to go over to the tree.

“I love you.” Remus pressed his lips to his cheek then stood up.

Sirius watched Teddy pick out one of his new games and then looked to Remus walking back to the kitchen. He really was lucky. Sirius had everything he could ever want in his life, even if the two didn’t wait to have Christmas Day. That didn’t matter because Teddy and Remus meant the world to him.


End file.
